Dark Day
by Christa the Ice Priestess
Summary: A Merlock/other pairing. Merlock makes a decision once his partner is wounded; includes follow up fic
1. Dark Day

Dark Day  
  
Dark Day  
By: Christa  
  
  
I wake up every morning,  
Just to see you smile.  
My life is meaning less without you,  
Though I could never bring myself to tell you.  
I've loved you so long,  
It's hard to say just how long now.  
It was silly.  
I thought things would just come naturally,  
If I just opened my heart.  
I swear sometimes I'm so naive.  
I long for your touch.  
Wonder what it would be like to hold you,  
Or even kiss you.  
Sometimes these feelings scare me.  
I need you.  
Do you really care?  
I miss you so much.  
I never asked to feel this way.  
I'm so lost without you in my life.  
Do you even know the things you do to me?  
How you make my heart melt with each smile?  
I find myself sitting by the phone,  
Hoping you'll call.  
I hate you sometimes for doing this to me.  
Making me fall in love with someone like you.  
I love you so much it hurts.  
Do you miss me too?  
I sit here alone in this house,  
Thinking of nothing but you.  
You're in my thoughts,  
You're in my mind,  
You're in my heart,  
You're in my soul.  
You've stolen my soul, and my heart away,  
Yet you do not realize what you have done, but all I can say is It's okay.   
I sit here alone,  
No family,  
No friends.  
They have left for parts unknown, on missions and what not.  
Are you thinking of me?  
I'm alone in my room,  
Watching the snowfall.  
Is there someone with you?  
Spending time with you?  
The phone rings,  
And I run to it,  
Hoping it's you.  
Just to here your voice would bring me joy.  
But, it's not.  
Tears fill my eyes.  
Why are you doing this to me?  
What did I do to deserve such pain? (1)  
~~Ariana @----  
  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Merlock Holmes held the sheet that had the poem on it in his now shaking hand.   
Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, some falling on the page-putting fresh   
watermarks on it.  
"Why, Aria?" he murmured weakly as he watched the familiar green line rise and   
fall on the heart monitor. He gently pushed the bangs that fell on her face off   
it and smiled at the still form of his ..friend. 'Yes, that's right, she's my   
friend. I like Sara, don't I?' he thought.  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
Flashback  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
"Merlock, I have a bad feeling about this mission. Something feels different   
about it," Ariana said to her 'partner'. She brushed an errant strand of brown   
hair out of her bright blue eyes and smiled weakly at him. Merlock laughed   
lightly. "Aria, you worry too much," he said softly, playfully shortening his   
partner's first name. He was the only one she let get away with that, she didn't   
even let her family call her by that name. His red eyes sparkled with amusement.   
He ran a hand through his lavender hair.  
"Well, c'mon, if I know Flint, we are going to be needed," he said while rolling   
his bright red eyes.  
Ariana stood up slowly and sighed. Merlock was born reckless she assumed, and   
needless to say, she was right on several occasions. 'This is going to be a long   
night, a very long night.' Naturally, she had a comment ready for the situation.   
"Don't you mean that Sara will need to be saved and you plan on saving her?" she   
asked sarcastically.  
Merlock blushed at her accusation, which was based on a truth. He did care for   
the younger female Goodman, more so than he should. But, he also knew that the   
feelings he had were one sided-Sara wasn't interested in him at all. However, a   
new feeling was arising in his heart. A special concern for the older sister. He   
glanced over at the older Goodman and smiled. "I guess you are right, Aria," he   
said with a faint laugh.  
Two hours later, Ariana and Merlock joined up with the others. The mission was   
the usual-help Flint save another Time Shifter from Petra Fina. This time things   
were different. Tired of having Merlock help Flint interfere with her plans,   
Petra Fina brought with her a gun to eliminate the young vampire.  
Ariana's eyes saw a sparkle of light dancing on something metal. Her eyes opened   
wide as she realized that it was a gun and it was aimed at Merlock. Without   
thinking, Ariana stepped into the line of fire just as Petra Fina pulled the   
trigger.  
Merlock looked on in shock. He never would have expected Petra Fina of wanting   
to kill him, or that Ariana would put her life on the line like that.  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
end of Flashback  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
Merlock held Ariana's hand in his own and smiled faintly. "Rest now, Aria," he   
murmured as he gently fixed the sheets. A small tear fell on her cheek. Sighing,   
he stood. "The Time Police frown on acts of revenge, but what do they know? It's   
my fault you are here, Aria, and I'm going to avenge you," he said.  
Three hours later, he found himself in Miss Grey's office. He looks around   
solemnly as he waits for Miss Grey to show. He gets up out of the chair he was   
sitting in and begins to walk about the room.  
"Merlock? What is it?" Miss Grey asked as she walked in and saw Merlock pacing.  
He looked at her for a few minutes and hands her his time detective badge. "I'm   
resigning. I won't let Ariana get hurt because of me anymore. And I want to deal   
with Petra Fina on my own terms, I don't want my hands tied by red tape from the   
Bureau of Time and Space," he said sternly.  
He got up quietly and left.  
  
To be continued????  
Author's note: (1) Thank you to my imoto-chan for being the muse who wrote the   
poem.   



	2. What if?

What If?  
  
What if I loved you?  
Would you give me a chance?  
I would offer you my heart  
And yet it is not enough  
For your heart belongs to another   
It can never be mine  
No matter how I wish  
I hope and pray for a kind word, a tender moment  
But, they are reserved for a person who seems unworthy to be yours  
I long for the day you realize I love you  
Just realize this before it is too late  
Before it's too late  
Please  
~~Ariana @----  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
Merlock sat on the bed of his apartment, in his hand the latest poem he found that his partner had started to write before........ He never had expected her to be the kind that wrote poetry. He had saw the poem on her desk while he was getting to leave and he took it, hoping no-one noticed that he had taken one of Ariana's poems.  
"Gah, get a hold of yourself. She'll be fine, she's gotten into worse scrapes before," he said to himself. "But she's never been shot before," he added softly. "None of us have. It's shown us our own mortality. We thought that the Time Criminals never carried weapons and that's where we were wrong. They do and this mistake might have cost us the life of one of our, no, their own. Ariana's injury was my fault, who knows who else might have gotten hurt if I stayed. It was best that I left when I did."  
He stared at the poem, silently reading it again, and a few stray tears escaped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Since the shooting, his ruby red eyes had lost their sparkle and he hadn't the same spark to life as he had. It was as if it went into dormancy following his partner falling into a coma. "Aria, please survive, I have so much to tell you," he whispered before falling asleep. It was an uneasy sleep for when he dreamt it was now of Ariana dying before he could have a chance to tell her the truth of her feelings. He was finally admitting that he cared for her. After being partners, for what two years?, it was naturally for feelings to start to develop.  
=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
Months passed and no change in Ariana's condition. It was as if she had given up and was just waiting to die. Merlock spent more and more time by her side, quietly talking to her, telling her what was going on with everyone since her hospitalization.  
"Ariana, you remember Kevin? He finally got the guts to ask Lilly to marry him. She accepted and they want you as a bridesmaid so you better get better," he said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair of her forehead. "Sara and Tony are doing well in school. Tony's actually doing good in math, can you believe it?" he said, with a soft laugh. He sighed, not really knowing if any of it was reaching her.  
"Mer.......lock?" a weak female voice asked.  
Merlock looked down and saw what he had dreamt of since the shooting, not her dying, he dreamt that constantly, but of her coming out of the coma.  
"Aria?" he whispered in awe.  
"It's me. Where am I?" she whispered.  
"You are in the hospital. Petra Fina shot you," he said.  
Ariana frowned. "Did we get her?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I left after you were shot," he admitted.  
"MERLOCK HOLMES!! What the hell were you thinking?! You are one of the best Time Detectives! The Bureau needs you!" Ariana said, yelling at Merlock.  
"Ariana Goodman! You nearly died because of me! I couldn't bear to work knowing that you were in the hospital because of me and my foolishness!" he snapped back.  
Ariana slapped him. "Baka! I did it because they need you," she whispered.  
Merlock placed his hand on his cheek. The familiar lively look appeared in his eyes again. "All right, all right, if it means that much to you, I'll see Miss Grey tomorrow and see if she'll rehire me. No promise, lov....." he said and stopped. 'Uh, oh, I almost confessed. I don't know if I truly... Ah, hell, I do. Can't deny it anymore. I quit because she wasn't there,' he thought and sighed.  
"Lov? You serious?" Ariana asked, already realizing what he had been about to say.  
"Yeah," Merlock said and blushed.  
To be continued.....  
  
(A/N: Evil spot to place a cliffhanger, huh?)  



End file.
